The present invention relates to a novel protected folic acid for use in animal feed premixes and in animal feeds, and more particularly, it relates to compositions comprising folic acid in combination with selected protective agents encapsulated for use in animal feeds and animal-feed premixes, together with processes for obtaining such materials and methods for the use thereof.
As is well known, domestic farm animals which are raised for their economic value in the production of meat, eggs, milk, butter, and like products require a basic nutritional diet containing proteins or other nitrogen sources, carbohydrates, and fat. The amount of the particular nutritional ingredient depends upon the type of animal, such as bovine, gallinaceous, swine, and the like, as well as the purpose for which the livestock is being kept or groomed. Thus, in the case of poultry, a different diet may be required for broilers or other animals in which quick growth is desirable, than would be required by hens for egg-laying.
In addition to the various basic nutritive materials which are required by livestock, it is well recognized that a variety of other nutrients are required in order to assure good growth, health, feed efficiency, and the like. Some of these substances are required in such small amounts that they are referred to as "micronutrients," but they are required or highly desirable in animal feeds, despite the relatively small quantities employed.
Many of these ingredients involve traces of compounds of metallic elements such as cobalt, magnesium, manganese, and iron, to name but of few of the desired mineral elements. In addition to these requirements for mineral elements, there is also a considerable requirement for a variety of organic materials. Here again, these are well-known and include vitamins such as Vitamins A, C, E, and K, as well as a variety of the "B" vitamins. One of the B vitamins desirably used in animal feeds is folic acid, which has also been called Vitamin Bc and Vitamin M. The presence of this vitamin is believed to improve the utilization of iron in the animal and promote improved growth.
It is accordingly desirable that such materials be added to the feed given to animals. Because of the relatively small quantities of these materials required in the animal diet and because of the variation required among various types of livestock, it is extremely inconvenient and difficult, if not impossible, for the feed manufacturer to add the required quantities of such materials directly to animal feeds. This is true not only because of the extremely small amounts of materials required but also due to the difficulty of obtaining and storing such materials, many of which are sensitive to various conditions of heat, pH, moisture, and so on.
It has accordingly become desirable to provide a means so that the feed manufacturer can ensure fulfillment of the animal nutrition requirements in an effective and convenient manner. Accordingly, for such purposes various animal feed premixes are prepared. Since it is desirable that such premixes contain a number of nutritive or supplemental materials, it has become customary to incorporate both organic materials, such as the essential vitamins, and the metal trace elements, in a single premix. Such premixes have become known as multivitamin-mineral or "MVM" premixes.
While such MVM premixes are quite convenient for use by the ultimate user in preparing animal feeds, it has been found that many of the ingredients in such MVM premixes are antagonistic to one another, and that a good deal of the potency of the premix materials in the finished animal feed can be lost during treatment and storage. This problem has been recognized, and many products and methods have been developed to ameliorate the difficulties. One of the materials which was found to be quite useful in animal nutrition is Vitamin K and a great deal of effort has gone into the preparation of animal feeds containing Vitamin K-active materials and precursors therefor. Thus, Galler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,018 shows a process for the production of animal feed premixes containing water-soluble Vitamin K substances which are coated with a non-toxic protective film.